


The stars brought you to me

by Sylenis



Series: I guess there are now multiple babu fics? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early thirties, F/M, Fluff, Keith and Pidge can't name things for shit, meteor shower, set waaaay in the future, they're like very late twenties by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylenis/pseuds/Sylenis
Summary: "They're going to expect us to have a name for the birth certificate when they see her next.""Nothing feels right yet.""If you're wanting to wait til she tells you, you'll be waiting a while."Keith and Pidge can't name things for shit -or- Sylenis made herself sad reading angsty Kidge fam stories and HCs and decided to write baby fluff.





	1. The Stars Brought You To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:"pshaw, they wouldn't want kids. There's so many reasons not to, like the fact I can't name fanbabies"
> 
> Also me: "what if I wrote a story about them with a kid..?"
> 
> Also Also me: "let's write a mooshy oneshot that would be the forth installment in the AU. Hmn, maybe I should finish the second and third ones, yeah? NO DO A BABY STORY INSTEAD."

  
"Is she warm enough?"  
Keith didn't need to look down at his daughter, but he did anyway. Tucked against his chest with a sling, under his shirt and jacket so that they were skin to skin. All he could see were the black tufts of hair, and one tiny pink fist against his chest. He had one hand underneath her anyway to support her, blankets slung over his shoulder as he began the climb up the steps to the roof.  
"She's fine. I run hot, remember?"  
"You've definitely got her, she's secure?"  
"You watched me fasten the sling, Pidge. I've got her."  
  
"Just- Please don't fall."   
Keith glanced down at his- well, they still hadn't gotten married, but he considered Pidge his wife. His mate. She was twisting her fingers together around her sweatshirt, watching him with her lower lip sucked between her teeth.  
  
"Have you ever known me to fail at handling precious cargo?"  
"No." She was smiling now, but her eyebrows were still trying to meet in the middle of her forehead. He understood. Really he did, after all they'd been through to get her here, it was only natural for Pidge to fret over the safety of their infant daughter.  
"She's perfectly safe, love." He pulled himself up and through the hatch to the roof, sitting on the edge and then shuffling back to sit on his knees and watch Pidge follow.   
  
He took her hand as it popped through the hatch, helping her up and over to sit next to him. She was pretty much over the unsteadiness and was healing well from her surgery, but he was still feeling protective himself- another reason he couldn't fault Pidge's anxiety when his own was stirring again in his chest. The nagging worry in his throat could only be tempered if his girls were in his arms. The warmth of the bundle against his torso was soothing that pull, and holding Pidge's hand to lead her into place eased his breathing.  
  
Six years. Six whole years and her hand in his still sparked the same warmth in his chest. One blanket spread out over the roof, the others they arranged together so that they could sit, Pidge half on his lap and pressed against the right side of his chest. Between their shared body heat and the layers of fleece and faux lambskin the blanket nest was toasty, especially when Kosmo curled around their feet and Pidge pet their baby's hair gently.  
"See?" He smiled, arm tightening around her shoulders. "She's plenty warm. And she's got both of us and a space wolf with teleporting powers to keep her safe." Kosmo huffed as if in agreement, and laid his head protectively on Pidge's ankles.  
  
The meteor shower would start soon, and Keith glanced down as the baby squirmed against him, starting to whimper.  
"Hey, you excited, little one?" There was an answering squeak from her, and he let Pidge slip a hand between them to check her.  
"She's hungry."  
"Greedy little thing; you just ate."  
  
"Come here, starlight." Together they eased her out of the sling and Keith's clothes, Pidge shifted to sit between Keith's legs and lean back against him. He tucked the blankets to shield them both from the cold night air as his mate tucked their grumbling child to her breast.  
Keith sat back on his hands so she could lean more comfortably, pressing her cheek to his neck. He felt her wince against him as little hands clenched and unclenched, tiny but sharp nails scratching at her skin. He wormed a hand across their bodies to let her grasp his thumb instead. The strength in those tiny fingers was filling him with a burst of pride, like fireworks in his chest.  
  
"This feels almost like a dream." She whispered into his skin, and he tipped his head to kiss her hair.  
"A very good dream." He looked up as a flash caught his eye. "It's starting."  
  
Another light streaked across the sky, almost liquid in the way its tail fizzled out near the horizon. They'd never tire of this. All those years in space, seeing sights and phenomena few could even dream up, and still there was a quiet magic about watching dust from a comet fall silently around Earth from the stars.  
  
Keith had fond, fuzzy memories of meteor showers. His father knew like clockwork when they'd be, and would break the rules about bedtime to wake Keith up, wrapping them both in a sleeping bag with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Their house was far from the city, skies clear and crisp and perfect for learning about space. When he was still very small, his father had gifted him an old book on astronomy and constellations and Keith had thumbed the pages until the spine started to come apart and the text started to fade. Luckily his father had also gotten a digital copy on a laptop, and together they had learned every star, every constellation and family. When the planets in their solar system would be visible. How the heavens turned with the seasons. The stories attached and all the names given to the flickering lights over the millenia.  
  
_"The stars brought you to me; it's only natural that you'd love them like this."_  His father had said, and it was only later he realised what he'd meant.   
   
Even after his father's death, Keith had broken curfew and a dozen rules every time he broke out through a window to clamber onto the roof and sit alone and peer through the air pollution to catch a glimpse of falling light. The first time standing alone on the observation deck on the Castle of Lions, he had pressed his nose to the glass, eyes wide and drinking in unfamiliar constellations and patterns, full of awe and a sense of longing to know, to share, to tell his father that he'd found somewhere he might belong.  
  
He'd forgotten hot chocolate, he thought with a pang, but then relaxed as he told himself they didn't need it- maybe later. He could just imagine Pidge's horrified face if he'd suggested climbing a ladder with an infant  _and_ receptacles of hot liquid.  
  
At some point after finishing her meal, the three of them were laid back on the blanket, Pidge using Keith's bicep as a pillow, baby tucked between them with one hand gripping the blanket they'd pulled over themselves, the other clutching Keith's finger on his free hand splayed across her warm round belly. The wolf laid at their feet, eyes trained on the snuffling bundle pressed against his master's side.  
  
"I feel like healthcare officials would have a field day if they knew we brought our two-week old baby up on the roof."   
"She's perfectly safe, aren't you sweet-pea?"

Pidge laughed through her nose at the myriad of pet names Keith seemed to have at the ready, yet she was still officially nameless.  
  
"They're going to expect us to have a name for the birth certificate when they see her next."  
Keith huffed and rubbed her belly through the soft fabric of her babygrow.  
"Nothing feels right yet."  
"If you're wanting to wait til she tells you, you'll be waiting a while."  
  
He cast his mind over some of the names they had suggested, the prompts from their family, trying to ignore some of Lance and Matt's wilder offerings.  
  
"How about a star name?" Pidge looked up back up at the navy stretch above them, dusted with silver lights. "It could be fitting."  
  
Very fitting, perhaps. He had come from the stars, in his father's words at least. He and Pidge had bonded in space, he had fallen for her up there among unfamiliar constellations, and he knew that soon, they would be back up there together.  
  
Keith glanced up, and smirked as his eyes landed on a star above them.  
"Betelgeuse."  
"No way."  
"Sirius. Gamma Geminorum."  
"Be  _See-rius_." She nudged him and they both giggled, high on the crisp night air and utter devotion to each other and this tiny creature they had made.  
  
"Leo Minor- What?" He snorted at her pained expression. "We piloted lions, she could be a small lion."  
" _Keith_. I meant something she wouldn't get bullied in school for."  
"It's hard to think of star names that  _aren't_ the ones right above us."  
"Well please don't suggest Geminid." She glanced up at the constellation the meteors were radiating from.  
  
His face softened into a slightly more thoughtful expression.  
"Mira, Gemma, Cassiopeia."  
"That's a bit of a mouthful. Pretty though- it could shorten to Cassie?"  
"Cassie." He mumbled, as though testing the word in his mouth. "Put it on the shortlist."  
  
Pidge played with one of the wisps of black hair stood on end from her crown. "Rigel? Bella... Carina... Lyra."  
"Lyra? I like Lyra."  
"Lyra?"  
"Lyra. Hang on." He shifted, easing his finger out of her grasp and lifting his butt into the air to grab something from the back pocket of his jeans. The baby wriggled and kicked at the loss of the weight and Pidge stroked her head, running one finger along the the soft tip of a pointed ear. "It's OK starlight, we're here."  
  
Keith finally managed to retrieve and produce a folded sheet of paper from his pocket that Pidge had to squint at.  
"My mom's list of Galra names."  
"You didn't show me this, she wrote it by hand and everything?"  
"Pidge, you would hate most of these. Mhatzik? Grundo?" He laughed at her bewildered face. "Galra names aren't... I mean like you said. She might be yourdaughter, which means she'll be super smart and brave and tough, but she's likely to be a huge nerd and the last thing she needs is shit for having a weird name."  
  
"I think we both carry the nerd gene, Keith."   
He smirked, and then paused, "ah- here. I think it's pronounced sort of like Lyra. My mom would like it."  
Pidge liked to think her knowledge of Galran dialects was pretty good, but in the dark, peering at Krolia's spiky handwriting she struggled to make it out. For some names she had written an English spelling next to it, ink smudged and a little uncertain.  
"Laih...rax?"    
"The 'r' is definitely more of a throaty rolling one. I think the 'x' might be silent. Maybe. I suck at this."  
  
"Is this us making a decision?"  
"I like Lyra, especially if you do." Keith dropped his gaze to their daughter and slid his hands under her back and padded butt, scooping her over onto his chest. "Do you want to be Lyra? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
She squeaked as she fidgeted against his shirt and the sound shot straight through his heart.  
"That's more choice than Kosmo got." Pidge smirked and nestled closer, cheek resting in his neck. She- Lyra- was squinting up at him, her own eyes reflective in the dark like his, a greyish-blue right now, but already turning muddy. He had a suspicion- and hope- that they would end up the same shade of amber as her mother's.  
  
"Think it's time to head in? I'm kind of hungry."  
"And due your meds."  
"Ugh, why can't they come up with a flavor other than banana?"  
"Love, you need to take the antibiotics. I'll make you hot chocolate?"  
  
He sat up, Lyra cuddled up in the crook of his arm, feeling so small. Pidge had propped her head up on her hand, watching them both in the moonlight, eyes bright as she smiled.  
"Yes please." She sat up alongside him and they tucked the wriggling infant back into the sling for the short journey back into the house. Pidge gathered up the blankets and went down first this time, watching his feet carefully appear through the ceiling hatch, then his long legs and finally the rest of him.  
  
"I'll change her, you find us some food?" She asked and he nodded, passing her back to Pidge. He watched fondly as she arranged their child against her chest, both arms wrapped protectively and a hand supporting her head.   
"I'll find us something good. Hunk left us a ton of meals in the fridge." He took her shoulders to press a kiss to her forehead. When he drew away, she was gazing up at him, lips pulled in a smile.  
"What?  
"You look happy, Keith. Tired, but happy."  
"I  _am_  happy. So happy."  
"I'm happy too."  
  
"You deserve to be happy." He pressed his lips to her forehead again, but stayed like that this time, basking in her warmth.   
"We both deserve this," She said stubbornly below him and he nodded into her hair, wrapping his arms around them both.   
  
They had fought hard to get to this point, fought for so long and sometimes he found himself suddenly wracked with inexplicable panic that something was going to crash into their lives and turn everything on its head again. The last two weeks- the last eight months really, had taken a toll on them both but finally it felt like he could breathe again. Pidge was safe, their daughter was safe- healthy, alive. 

  
He couldn't ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, she has pointy ears and the eyes. She seems to take after her grandmother Krolia, who is utterly delighted by this.
> 
> It's kind of implied it was a rough ride getting to this point but I wanted to keep it fluffy. 
> 
> I feel like Pidge would be like "what do I want with an ankle biter" until they find out through experience that for some reason she would struggle to carry to term and cue stubborn "I don't fail at anything" Gunderson wanting to try again, at the very least because she knows Keith would be THE softest dad and that he was secretly very excited under all the nerves.
> 
> Maybe this is part of the AU? Maybe? I dunno. I also enjoy the concept of them happily having no kids and being the cool aunt and uncle to the other paladins' rabbles, and the concept of them adopting a bunch of galra orphans. Basically I like anything Kidge throw it at me please.
> 
>  
> 
> [Shout at me on Twitter?](www.twitter.com/FeatherStitched) My DMs are always open to chat VLD lmao  
> Comments are my goddamn lifeblood <3


	2. HNG

HNG My wife read the story and then drew me this of Keith, Pidge and their baby Betelgeuse I'm so happy Keith looks so soft! (if the picture disappears, please tell me because I can't figure out where I should be hosting stuff to embed here, normally my Sta.sh works, but apparently not for AO3)

This was drawn by my wife PigeonCrafts on Twitter, pls go check their cute art and sewing :D

A few people have asked for more fam stuff and a lead up to actually having their baby and I'm... I don't know if I could write full on fic for the whole sorry tale but I do have a long thread-style doc sitting in my drafts. Highly angsty and has a lot of loss so just... let me know if you want angst?????

  
I wish I could write this as a status or something lmao.


End file.
